


Setsuna+Holic

by Shadow_Crystal_Mage



Category: Mahou Sensei Negima!, Negima
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Humor, Tranny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Crystal_Mage/pseuds/Shadow_Crystal_Mage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setsuna harbors a deep, dark secret. One no one else can know. The clock is ticking until High School Graduation. Until then… The Konoe clan, it turns out, have a WEIRD sense of humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setsuna+Holic

A/N: Caused by too much Maria+Holic and finding out Mariya and Setsuna share seiyuu…

* * *

Setsuna+Holic

by Shadow Crystal Mage

Disclaimer: Negima belongs to Akakmatsu, who I'm SURE will get around to writing a sequel. The name 'Konoeko comes from Overmaster,

* * *

Setsuna sat in class, trying to pay attention over the discomfort. Sometimes the ache was unnoticeable. Sometimes it made itself known, to the exclusion of all else. The Shinmeiryu fitfully kept taking notes, face remaining perfectly smooth by iron will and training, even as the kendo-ka wanted nothing more than to stand up, strip off the blouse that felt just a bit too hot today, and tear off the damned corset that was making it feel like the lungs weren't getting enough air and the intestines were being compacted.

Ah, the corset. The damned, DAMNED corset…!

Grimly, Setsuna took a measured deep breath, expanding only the diaphragm and not the ribs. It helped, slightly, but it nevertheless felt insufficient, the urge to pant and gasp rising and being firmly quashed.

It wasn't usually this bad. A lot of the time, the corset was completely unnoticeable, a well-engineered garment that was a bit snug but completely comfortable to wear for days on end. This morning, however, the combination of an indulgent breakfast and having slept badly the night before were conspiring to drive Setsuna insane.

Three years. It had been almost three years now since this arrangement had begun, and still three more before it was finished. Three years in this school, with its short skirts that were too cold and bathrooms that made bathing a spectator sport and… ARGH! Honestly, if it weren't for the photography club (the kendo club was too low-level to be of any interest), Setsuna felt insanity would have set in long before now. But in three more years, it would all be worth it.

It had all come from Konoeko-sama's will. Setsuna had wondered if Konoka's mother had secretly harbored a deep resentment towards hanyou. That, or she'd just a REALLY weird sense of humor. It was probably genetic. Konoemon-sama had thought it was a wonderful idea. Eishun-sama had gone along with it. Setsuna sometimes had to wonder what was up with the whole clan… and if Konoka had it too.

Strangely, the thought wasn't a turn off. It might be fun to have an unpredictable wife.

Because that was what's on the line. If Setsuna could guard Konoka until they both graduated high school without Konoka realizing, then Konoemon-sama would allow for an Omiai between them. The old man had been serious. There'd been contracts and witnesses and everything. It was official.

At the start, it had seemed easy. Then Negi-sensei had come, and with him the likelihood of spontaneously being stripped in public. Something like that was more than the corset was meant to deal with. The special trunks could only hide things so far, and the padding under the chest bandages wouldn't even have a chance.

Setsuna had a sneaking suspicion Konoemon-sama had invited Negi-sensei for EXACTLY that purpose. Why else would the untrained teacher whose every sneeze was a potential strip-search be assigned in the same class?

The class, the corset pinched, and Setsuna subtlety tried to ease the pressure, disguising the move as scratching. Three more years. Just three more years.

Then it would all be over. And he would have his Omiai…

* * *

**\- END**

* * *

A/N: if you can't tell, the twist is Setsuna is like Shidou Mariya.

Please review, C&C welcome.

Until next time, this is Shadow, signing off.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

All right, if you don't get it: Setsuna is a boy pretending to be a girl for a chance of an Omiai with Konoka.


End file.
